


I got you (Always have)

by purplefox



Series: Distorted [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes it is Dick himself who is the visitor messing with the balance





	

The scariest thing is not that he had not thought before he took a running leap. The scariest thing was that he just might not make it. None of it made any sense, the world did not work like this yet he had still recognised the child even though he had never seen him face to face before. Years of pictures only and the last time he had seen a picture he had been in his teens.

His still recognized Bruce. It felt like he always would. It went beyond a physical level, it felt like his soul would recognize Bruce no matter the circumstances. Maybe that was what had happened this time, there was no reason for him to find him otherwise. No logical reason for Dick to choose to come this direction, no reason to recognize the child and know that this child was important, that this child was _Bruce_.

He had no idea how it would work out, if by being here, by Bruce being here they were fucking up time and other realities. Being a vigilante was a hard enough job but falling through time and other realities in order to rescue younger Bruce had to be beyond his job description.

But there was no way he was going to let him fall. He had to catch him, he needed to and all Dick could focus on was the red robed figure curled up but falling ahead of him. Around him lights flashed and things tugged at him. Bits of conversations, sounds of something as he fell. Smells, glimpses of something but his focus was on the boy falling ahead of him just out of reach. He had to get to him, Bruce already had to go through so much he did not need this and especially not so young.

Even if they did not get out of this okay or alive, going down protecting Bruce did not seem so bad, but he had to get to him first, he had to save him first and he was so close the boy was just beyond the reach of his fingers. The fall seemed to be everlasting but Dick knew he had to get closer, he was doing everything he could to hasten his fall. He was bigger, heavier and he was diving towards the boy.

He would get him, it was a chant in his head and on his lips and he strained, when his fingers brushed the softness of the robe he could have sobbed even as he gathered the child in his arms. So small, that was the first thing that he thought. So small, so fragile, he looked so innocent. A strange thing to think while falling.

Especially when he knew that even at that age that Bruce was already damaged, already hurting. It would show in his eyes but his eyes were closed, his body lax and he looked like any other child would look his age. No way to tell of the horrors inside of him and his mind, it was a good thing.

Still Dick was not going to let anything happen to this Bruce, he couldn’t. he was sleeping and unawares, Dick had no idea how he had gotten in this situation. He was fast asleep, not drugged, still he was unaware of the danger he was in, his body easy and even as they fell, hurtling to whatever terrors lay at the far bottom, Bruce slept on his soft breaths against Dick’s neck.

It was cute, it also made him determined.

Now that he was holding him, the determination that had been fuelling him had doubled. He had no idea how Bruce came to such a place, how young Bruce had gotten here, if it was the cause of someone’s interference or not. Dick just had to save him, get him back to where he belonged.

Using one hand to cradle Bruce to his chest, Dick reached, fumbled for his hook. Hopefully them jerking to a stop would not wake the young Bruce.

X

He had no idea how Bruce had ended up falling through time and space but he was grateful that he had not woken up. Dick was unable to look away from his sleeping face as he wandered the station. So pale, so frail, such long lashes and a vulnerable face, that this was going to grow up to his Bruce showed how amazing time and genetics were.

He looked just how Damian did when he was asleep. When Damian had exhausted himself and Titus was wrapped around him, that was how this young Bruce looked. They were so alike, so cute and Dick fought his instinctive response to smooth away the hair in Bruce’s face. It was not his place to do that for this Bruce.

This Bruce had a path to follow. People around him, like Alfred, Dick’s time had not come yet. Dick eyed a small wooden door, it looked like a bedroom door. He glanced down at the child in his arms, in his fluffy red robe and eyed the door before he looked off the platform to where they had been falling a few moments before.

With plenty hesitation he eased the door open and had to brace himself and Bruce as around them everything shuddered. Dick grimaced as the door creaked further open to show a darkened room, Dick relaxed as he recognized the view outside the window at the back of the room, Wayne Manor’s backyard.

Did not explain how Bruce had ended up falling through time and space but it solved the problem of getting him back home. The unmade bed, the lamp by the bedside along with the huge chair and stack of books… it painted a familiar story.

X

Bruce made a small sound when Dick gently placed him on the bed, a soft sound, half pleading half confused and it hurt his heart. It was one thing to know about the young lonely, traumatized Bruce but it was another to be face to face with him and see him vulnerable.

Part of Dick wanted to say something, the smarter part of him knew he had to leave as soon as possible. Did not stop him from finally brushing away those strands of hair from above Bruce’s eyes. He was so adorable, it made Dick want to get back home.

Bruce did let down some of his walls around Dick, sometimes he let Dick hold him, or he rested against Dick, kissed him first, took his hand. Little things but for Dick who understood just how many issues Bruce had, those little things were not so little.

He smiled as he backed away from the bed, just in time too. He heard the soft tread of footsteps and made a dash for the still opened door. He got back in the station and closed the door before Alfred could arrive. Dick allowed his hand to hold the door closed as it slowly started to fade.

X

“You’re in a very good mood considering what you wrote in your report.” Bruce did not even glance up from where he was examining evidence he had gotten from the crime scene. “Something good happen?”

Dick smiled into his cup. “Just realized a few things about myself today.”

“Like?” Bruce might sound distracted but Dick knew he was actually listening.

“That I’ll do everything I can to save you.” Dick said softly.

“Hn.” Bruce snorted. “You now notice this about yourself?” Dick watched Bruce’s back relax. “Dick I trust you to not only always have my back but I trust you to haul me out of whatever mess I’m in whether or not I can get myself out of it.”

“Speaking of which.” Dick smiled. “Ever had any crazy dreams as a kid?”

Bruce set down his tools and turned to face him. “What brought this on?”

“Humour me.”

“I’ve had many dreams.” Bruce frowned. “Many would be deemed crazy by your standards.” His lips twitched. “I had a nice dream when I was a child, that I was lost and someone caught me. It felt very real, someone carrying me, holding me again.” Dick’s mouth was dry. “Then Alfred barged in because there was an intruder somewhere.” Bruce shrugged. “And the dream was gone, never found the intruder either. Alfred was tense for weeks, I was not able to sneak anywhere.” Bruce trailed off. “Dick? You okay?”

“Yeah, I am.” Dick swallowed and placed his cup on the nearest surface thankful that his hands did not tremble. “I’m good.”


End file.
